As a driving assistance device which controls a speed of a vehicle, for example, a safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A is known. In this safety device, it is detected that the vehicle is at a position out of a road from map data of a navigation device and information regarding a current position. Then, in the safety device, when it is determined that there is an accelerator operation in a direction of increasing the traveling speed of the vehicle and the traveling speed of the vehicle is greater than a predetermined value, a throttle is controlled in a deceleration direction regardless of an actual operation of the accelerator.
In JP 2003-137001 A, an accelerator pedaling operation when the host vehicle is at a position out of a road and the traveling speed equal to or greater than a predetermined value is detected based on map information is considered as a possible erroneous accelerator operation. For this reason, the above-described conditions are set as throttle suppression operation conditions. However, under the above-described operation condition, only if the vehicle is out of the road and approaches a parking lot, throttle suppression is operated depending on the vehicle speed, and drivability in the parking lot is deteriorated.